ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Can You Trust?
This is the 2nd episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? * Nickname (Name; username) - Part # Plot Part I On the plane hovering over Idaho... Lady: Okay everyone, prepare to land! Emma, looking out window: Wooow, look at the place. It's like amazing. IAX: So what should we do? Ned stared at IAX. Ned: 'What do we do?' IAX, you are a wanted criminal. You destroyed a KFC, a building, a plain, a castle, a base, and a road! IAX: Your point? Ned: You are NOT trusted IAX! IAX: What?! That is BS! Guys, do you actually think I can't be trusted. We looked at him without a word. Will: Uhhhh... IAX: Great! You think that?! I really changed! Look, when we get off, I'll tell you a lot of information only a good guy would say! Lady: We have now landed. Please watch your step as you walk out. Andreas: Common guys, lets get out of this miserable plane! We headed ouside as planned. As we did so, I looked at IAX and thought was he holds. Who is the real IAX? We at last got outside the airport. It was too populated so we had to find somewhere where persons couldn't see us! Andreas: okay now, spill the beans. IAX: As you wish. Well... here it goes. I was born and raised on Earth. I was a regular human until by parents were killed at the age of 7. So I began to be an orphan for about 2 days. Lost, hungry, tired until one day, a mysterious stranger found me. I can't remember his name but I was 9, he began to train me until I was 14. But then, there was an incident on a day with training with that person. He was the one who treated me like his own child. But I lost him, next thing I know, I find 2 creatures. They were called Alfred and Luis. By former masters. So, the incident just happened recently, this March. From March to this day, those 2 took me as their slave. The put a curse mark on the back of my neck, they ordered me to do stuff or I'll be killed. They... they mind controled me. My buddy was Nick. He was showing me the ways. I was stuck as the hideous form until I met you guys. Will: So that's the story, huh? IAX: Yup. Ned: Interesting. And is that the actual truth? IAX: By what I know. Emma: So, who's that mystery person? I: And why was your parents slaughtered? IAX: How'd you know they were slaughtered? I: Because you said they were both killed, which means that they couldn't have gotten a sickness or else you would be affected also. And stuff like cancer only happens to a unihuman, not dual. So they must've been slaughtered. IAX: Smart... Ned: I still don't trust you. we don't know if that's truth or false, we don't even know the name of that person. IAX: Hmph... Andreas: Well IAX, I trsu you. Emma: Me too. Will: ¡Y mi tres! I: Of corss I will. Ned: Nada. Andreas: Really Ned? Ned: He can't be trusted! He just can't! I: Ugh. Oh Neddy... IAX, thinking: My mission... what do I do? IAX: Hmmm... Will: What was that? IAX: Oh nothing. Will, staring at IAX: ... ... ... ... OKAY! (screamed athusiactly) I: Okay now, where do we go? Andreas: I'm not sure. This was the only plane that will take us back to the USA. Emma: I got an idea. All but Emma: What? Emma: Lets go to the tourists attractions. All but Emma: Uhhh... (eyes widen) Emma: Is that a yes? All but Emma gives horrible thumbs up signs. Emma: PERFECT!!! In space.... ???: Alright, do you have the bomb? ???: Yes I do master. ???: Okay now, where is Jonathan's location? ???: I am not able to locate it bbut his last location was in Brazil based on the cameras we saw master. ???: And you do not know where he is. ???: No master. ???, facepalms: Then locate all plumber badges on that date in that area immedetly! ???: Yes master! ??? ran to the screen and opearated a machine, a light is shined and 2 figures are seen. Psyphon and Vilgax! Part II We are at a sacred ruins. Emma: Oh my lump! Check out that! And that! Don't forget that! (pointing all ocer the place) She wouldn't keep pointing! It was driving us insane! Bird flying by: Cookoo, cookoo, cookoo. Ned: What the fudge? Will: We have to get out of here! IAX: Noooooo, really? Ned: IAX, shoosh! Will: IAX, it is true! IAX, mumbling: Sbkgugbjaayueoohfdpo. I: Okay, so here's our plan. 1st we need a sacrifice. Everone but me: Not it! I: Goodbye Andreas! Andreas: But I said "not it" before you! I: I know but you're her boyfriend! Andreas: But- We all pushed Andreas next to Emma. Emma: Oh hey Andreas. Andreas: Hye Emma. Ned: Okay guys, this is our chance! Lets all leave except for IAX! I: Neddy... Ned: Oh fine! We ran out of the ruins to see the same bird, the bird blew into the sky where we can see a red dot there. We don't know how long it is because red and green and the easiest colors to see from a far. It took years for sailors to figure that out in signling. Will: Want to check it out? IAX: How? I, staring at ultimatrix: I don't know, maybe umm... THE ULTIATRIX! IAX: Oh yeah, I forgot. I: Uh huh. 5 minutes later in the ruins... Emma, crying: HOW COULD YOU?! Andreas: Ummm... you're annoying. 5 minutes later... Andreas is on the ground with a bloody/broken nose, smushed lips, 2 black eyes, teared clothing, scratches, and dirt. Emma: Think next time you break up with someone. Andreas, thinking: Oh no! What did I do?! Well, I can move on... I hope. Ugh, I'm in big trouble now. Now I'm single like everyone else, this is not good.... Outside... IAX, screaming in the air flying upwards: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I, as Four Arms: Okay, who's next? Ned and Will with eyes widened: Uhhhh.... why not try an alien that can fly? Four Arms: Okay. (transforms) Jetray! Get on! Ned: Now this is what I was talking about! Will: I was wondering, why do some of your aliens have the same powers. Like how Ditto has Echo echo's and Brainstorm has Grey Matter's. Jetray: I don't know. We flew into the sky! Ned: So where's IAX? Will: I think he's the one ahead of us. Wow, you threw him in the sky with so much strength. You should use Four Arms more often. Jetray: You really think that? Well... I agree! More torture for others! Back the ruins... Andreas and Emma were grinning with anger stares at eachother. Both: Grrr... 5 minutes later... Andreas, on the ground with serious damage again: Never going to say those words again... 3 minutes ago... Andreas: So... you're annoying me to death, I'm going to go now. Back to the present... Emma: You wants to fight me again? (cracks knuckles) Andreas, 0.0'': Oh boy (crawls) Emma: YOU'RE NOT RUNNING FROM ME! Part III Bird: Beep beep. Physon: Excellent little birdy, now to give info to lord Vilgax. Physon walks to Vilgax who is sitting on a chair. Vilgax: Have you degnaited the bomb yet? Physon: Indeed Lord Vilgax. When shall you wish to send it onto the surface? Vilgax: How about now? Physon, in shock: Ummm... I guess so. I shall do it right away Lord Vilgax. Physon ran to the control panel. In the sky... IAX: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! (bursts threw the ship and faints) Alarm: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Will: HOW MUCH LONGER?! Jetray: I like you to fly 100 miles into the sky nonstopping. Will: I can do that in a minute. Jetray: And carry 2 persons which weigh about 275 pounds! Ned: Will, just stop distracting him. You can't do it, case closed. Will: Meh. We eventually made it in the building. We heard the siren. It must've been us, but how did they hear us if we went in gently? I reverted to normal. Some guards were coming. I: Uh oh. (transforms) Ghostfreak! I gather everyone and grew invisible, they literally walked right past us! We then headed to where the guards were heading. We eventually saw them in a room obeying Vilgax with Physon next to him. Some guards threw IAX torwards the ground. Ned, whispering: That stupid IAX, I can't believe him! I knew he'll screw this up! Will, whispering: Well... common guys! We can't just stay here! I: Not yet, wait a second. Vilgax: NOW! It's time to destroy them at the ruins! I can see 2 of the members there, that must be Jonathan's there also! I: WAIT! Vilgax turns to me. Will slapped me. I slapped him back. Ned then slapped us both. Vlgax: So it's you again Jonathan, I thought you were down there. Oh well, no need to let a bomb go to waste. Guards, lock them up. Jonathan, give me the Ultimatrix. I: Okay, you can have it. Vilax: Then- wait what? I: Well, you asked me for it without force. Vilgax: You're not pulling any tricks, are you? I: Nope. Vilgax: Are you playing games with me? I: Well, who in this dimension would give up the most powerful device ever just to give it to someone who'll use it to rule every known thing? That's what a special mental person would do. Vilgax: ENOUGH! You shall parish once and for all! I: Here goes the special needs. (transforms) GROWL! Vilgax: A vulpin? I slice these everyday! Wildmutt: Rough doo yen! I ran and tackled some bots. Will: Alright! (absorbs droid) Cool! Now I'm a cyborg! Beep boop bop! Ned: Aww man, I don't feel like doing this. But I must... Ned sprinted acrosds and shot mana beams. Vilgax: Physon! Ignore them, I don't want to continue the same process over and over again! Physon: Yes Lord Vilgax. Physon ran across the room and pressed a button. IAX awoke at the last second. Physon: Time to release the bomb! (presses button) IAX: How dare you?! HOW COULD YOU?! Physon: Get out of my way pest. IAX, growing darker the skin: NO!!!! Physon: Hmph, that's unusual. The curse mark on IAX'es back started to glow, reappearing. Nick was correct, the curse mark was still there. IAX'es eyes grew from black to dark red. He looked exactly like he did before we saved him, but this time he's angry. IAX: You'll never get away with this! IAX tackled Physon and crashed threw the window with him falling to their doom! In the ruins... Andreas: Look, Emma, maybe it'll be best if we move on. Emma: Okay. Andreas: Wait, that's it? Emma: Yup. Andreas: But what about 'I can't', 'Its too hard to, or 'I'll miss you'? Emma: Ehh, not feeling too much. Andreas: Ugh. A bomb was about to drop on Emma and Andreas until Physon missled a lazer but missed which hit the bomb exploding it in the air! Everyone was safe, except for IAX and Physon. Back on the ship... Vilgax: Sacrifices has to be made. Now, say goodbye! Suddenly, the bomb was strong enough to burst on the ship, the ship started to crash! What were we supposed to do?! As the thing landed, the ship slanted forcing us to fall onto Vilgax who held a sword. We were dead! The ship crashed with us in it! Flames grew everywhere. Inside the ship... There are flames everywhere and we were coughing like crazy because of the intense smoke dazling around. Will: Where's the exit?! I: The window is blocked off so we can't get through! If only I had a water alien. Will: I know! Ned and I: What? Smoke grew inside our faces, we saw a diffrent figure, bigger than Will, but not that much bigger. Smoke grew wider. Me and Neddy closed our eyes to reduce damage to the eye sight. About 5 minutes later... We opened our eyes, no sign of smoke, no sign of Vilgax, just burnt ship and smoke. We eventually found daylight. We made it. As we made it back to the ruins, we wondered what happened to IAX. At the ruins... The explosion appeared above Emma and Andreas. They saw only 1 figure, a dark figure. IAX. He fell, after the bang, he began to be calm, then transformed back to human. The curse mark disappeared again. Me, Will, and Neddy came across the other 3. Ned: What happened. IAX, kneeling in weakness: I don't know. I can't remember, I blacked out after the bomb fell. Emma: The bomb's alright, and you are the hero. By the way, me and Andreas broke up. The scene pauses. Now boys and girls, I don't want to get to far in this cause this is a long conversation about that subject of them breaking up. So, after that, we headed to NASA by a group invite. How did he know who we were? Why us? What did we do? I didn't know but we decided on going anyway. Whoever this mystery guy is, we are going to NASA, a wonderful space center. What lies there? Stay tuned. THE END! Poll I have fully read this and understand he episode. How would you rate this episode? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:The Big Bad Ray Arc